tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Learning Segments
The learning segments are small educational videos, which usually appear between episodes on season 8-11 DVDs and in between episodes in television airings. Some of the segments are animated while the rest are live-action. The early animated segments were animated by Gizmo Animation Limited. Season 8 * Which Whistle Suits Thomas - Thomas has a broken whistle and chooses the right whistle that suits him. * How Does Emily Get To the Station - Thomas tells Emily how to get to Cronk and she must remember each detail. * Steamies and Diesels Sounds - The differences between Steamies and Diesels' sounds. * Dot to Dot - Henry, Toby, and Thomas are the engines that are being drawn. * Being Blue - Thomas travels along the rails finding what things are green, red, and blue. * Sharing Trucks - Thomas and Percy find a way to share their trucks with each other. * Thomas and the Mast - Thomas chooses the right bridge to go under that the boat's mast can go through. * Delivering the Flour - Emily, Percy and Thomas take turns to deliver the Flour. * Truck Trouble - Thomas and Percy try to think of a way to haul trucks. * Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? - Thomas and Emily need to get pass each other. * Thomas is Huffing Out of the Station - Thomas is pulling four trucks that goes to a destination. * Helping One Another - Edward helps Thomas, Henry helps Edward, and the engines share their trucks. * Dot to Dot - Gordon * Dot to Dot - James * Dot to Dot - Edward * Dot to Dot - Emily * Guess the Engine - James * Guess the Engine - Emily Calling All Engines! * Diesel Engines and Steam Engines are Different - Differences between Steamies' and Diesels. * Banana Tricks - Thomas tries to choose which truck he should give to Diesel to trick him. * Which Engine for Which Job? - Thomas, Edward, Henry, and Harvey are deciding which job they should do. * Which Way Should Thomas Go? - Thomas chooses the route to get his load to the Suspension Bridge. * Thomas Looks for Mavis - Thomas searches all over the island to look for Mavis. * Which Diesel Engine with Which Steam Engine? - Mavis helps Percy, 'Arry and Bert help Gordon and Daisy helps Toby. Season 9 * Which Engines' Color Matches? - The Steam Team find which of their paintwork colour matches with another. * Changing Sounds - Thomas finds out the sounds that he makes differences. * What Makes Thomas Happy? - Thomas finds the thing that makes him most happiest of all. * Who is this Engine? - One of Eight of the engines, is the engine who is silhouetted. * Seeing in the Dark - Thomas needs to use the right item so he can go out at night. * Being Kind - Edward lets Henry go to the Water tower first, getting up Gordon's Hill and letting him pass a signal. * Shadows - Toby is puffing along his branch line and spots shadows of places and friends. * Which Engine with Which Job? - Gordon, Mavis and Percy find out what job they will have. * Thomas and the Shapes Bridge - Thomas chooses which shape fits into which part on a bridge. * Getting to Bluffs Cove - The suspension bridge is closed, Thomas needs to find a different way to get to Bluffs Cove. * Which Load to Which Station - Thomas puts the right trucks to the right station for the children. * Percy in the Dark - Percy tries to work out what is in the dark that he is in front of. * The Right Track - Thomas chooses the right tracks that suits his deliveries. * Which Load for Which Route? - Thomas, Edward and James find which routes are suitable for their loads. * Cool Down Delivery - Thomas tries to find a way to cool down The Fat Controller and the children. * Where Can Neville Find Salty? - Neville needs to find the right place where he can find Salty. * Percy Helps Thomas - With Percy's help, Thomas takes the children to school. * What's New at the Station? - Spot the difference between the two pictures. * Which Load for what Occasion? - Thomas has three loads to take to three parties. * Dot to Dot - Thomas * Dot to Dot - Percy * Dot to Dot - Toby Season 10 * Where is Henry's Coal? - Henry needs some Special Coal, so looks for the place where he can get it. * Help From Your Friends - Edward helps Emily, Bill and Ben help Mavis, and Arthur helps Thomas * Up and Down the Hill - Freddie must puff slow or fast down and up the mountain hill * Who's This? - Percy must recognize James and Mavis * Who Can Take Them?/Long Journey - The Fat Controller and his wife must arrive at Alicia Botti's concert in time * Getting up Gordon's Hill - The engines need help going up Gordon's Hill. * Percy's Treasure - Percy must find the track to the treasure * Happy or Sad - Are Gordon, Percy, and James sad or happy? * Join the Dots - Jeremy is the new friend that is being drawn out. * Emily at the Seaside - Emily finds what things she can see on the seaside. * Right Sized Engine for the Job - Harvey and Rocky decide which jobs they have to do. * Over the Bridge - Toby must collect some workmen. * Old Route, New Route - Thomas must find the right track. * What is Henry Thinking of? - Henry puffs out clouds of steam while he is thinking of something or someone. * Pulling Coaches - Gordon, James and Toby decide which coaches they should pull. * Who Should Take the Telegraph Pole? - Gordon, Edward, and Emily are finding out who's flatbed is better suited to take a telegraph pole. * Which Load for Rosie? - Rosie is trying to find a load that she can pull. * What is Thomas Thinking of? - Thomas puffs out clouds of steam while he is thinking of something or someone. * Where Is Salty's Favourite Place to Work? - Salty finds the place where he loves to work at. * Percy's Story - Percy has broken down, but Thomas finds an idea to tell a story to him, using things around him. * How Does Thomas Feel? - Is Thomas happy or sad? * Toby and the Workman - Toby needs to take the Workmen to the Forest * Thomas's Toy Delivery - Help Thomas decide witch toys to take to the children at each station. * Which Track for Henry - Henry needs to get to the lake and the castle. * New Parts for James - James needs some new parts, but where do they go? * What's Found Where? - Percy and Toby learn about the water tower and coal loader. * Clever Percy - Percy finds an easy way to do his jobs. * Special Places on Sodor - Suspension Bridge and other bridges * Special Places on Sodor - Farmer McColl's Farm * Special Places on Sodor - Gordon's Hill * Special Places on Sodor - The Narrow Gauge Railway (Part 1) * Special Places on Sodor - The Narrow Gauge Railway (Part 2) Season 11 * Fun Times with our Friends - Thomas * Fun Times with our Friends - Percy * Fun Times with our Friends - James * Fun Times with our Friends - Edward * Fun Times with our Friends - Emily * Fun Times with our Friends - Toby * Fun Times with our Friends - Henry * Fun Times with our Friends - Gordon * Fun Times with our Friends - Diesel * Fun Times with our Friends - The Narrow Gauge engines Season 12 * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Rosie and Molly * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Toby * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Henry * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Gordon * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Neville and Dennis * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Harold and Jeremy * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Edward * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Diesel * Thomas' Favourite Friends - The Narrow Gauge Engines * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Percy The Great Discovery * Spot the Difference - Thomas and Stanley find out the three differences between them. * Tough Trucks - Thomas, Percy and Stanley must find a way to pull six trucks. * Thomas Puzzle Parts - Thomas needs to have the right part to be repaired. CGI Series Guess Who? Puzzles * Thomas * Percy * James * Edward * Emily * Toby * Henry * Gordon * Mavis * Rocky * Rosie * Charlie * Victor * Spencer * Cranky * Hiro * Kevin * Bash * Dash * Belle * Flynn * Scruff * Winston * The Fat Controller * Thomas and James * Thomas and Percy * Thomas and Rocky Other * Down at the Station * Steamies vs Diesels * Standard Gauge vs Narrow Gauge "Unknown" * What's Wrong with the Engines? - The engines need something to make them feel better. * Being Repainted - Thomas, James, and Henry need new coats of paint. * Pride in their jobs - The engines need to see which way they are going to take a certain load. Gallery File:LearningSegments1.png|Toby File:LearningSegments2.png|Toby and Harold File:LearningSegments3.png|Thomas at Maithwaite File:LearningSegments4.png|Thomas at Bluff's Cove File:LearningSegments5.png File:LearningSegments6.png|Thomas at Peel File:LearningSegments7.png File:LearningSegments8.png File:LearningSegments9.png File:LearningSegments10.png File:LearningSegments11.png File:LearningSegments12.png File:LearningSegments13.png File:LearningSegments14.jpg File:LearningSegments15.jpg File:LearningSegments16.jpg|Thomas, Toby, and James File:LearningSegments17.jpg File:LearningSegments18.jpg|Toby and a coal truck File:LearningSegments19.jpg|James and an express carriage File:LearningSegments20.jpg|Thomas and a flatbed of bananas File:LearningSegments21.jpg File:LearningSegments22.jpg|Emily File:ThomasInteractiveLearningSegment.png File:EdwardInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Edward File:JeremyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Jeremy File:TobyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Toby and Henrietta File:HenryInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Henry File:ButchChineseDragon.PNG|Butch hauling the Chinese dragon File:Haroldinlearningsegment.png File:DennisandJamesinlearningsegment.png File:Mavisinlearningsegment.png File:Percyinlearningsegment.png File:Dieselinlearningsegment.jpg File:CallingAllEngines15.jpg|Thomas, 'Arry, and Bert File:CallingAllEngines32.jpg|Harvey and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines33.jpg File:CallingAllEngines55.jpg File:CallingAllEngines56.jpg File:Arthur2.png File:Navigation.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches2.jpg File:ThomasTriesHisBest16.jpg File:ThomasTriesHisBest18.jpg Videos Video:Who Should Take the Telegraph Pole? Video:Pulling Coaches Video:Hidden Treasure Video:Join the Dots Video:Seeing in the Dark Video:What's wrong with the engines? Video:Happy or Sad Video:Over the Bridge Video:What's Found Where Video:How Does Thomas Feel Video:Which Load For Rosie? Video:Find a New Route Video:Long Journey Video:Changing Sounds Video:Which load for which route? Video:Getting up Gordon's Hill Video:Percy's Story External links * http://www.hitentertainment.com/portal/us/videos.asp * http://www.youtube.com/user/thomasandfriends * http://gizmoanimation.co.uk/childrens/HiThomas.htm Category:Interactive Segments